


A disease called ‘love’.

by jooniemonie



Series: Gamefics [6]
Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: F/M, Gen, Plague, Plague Doctor - Freeform, just being honest lmao, just enjoy this shit, not bragging, reader - Freeform, scp is the shit, underrated smh?? but i see these at wattpad but they're all written badly.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniemonie/pseuds/jooniemonie





	A disease called ‘love’.

* * *

(First name) walked around the facility, due to the fact that she was heading at the breach of the SCP-049, also known as the “Plague Doctor”. His clothing looked like the plague doctor of the 13-14th Century.

His touch was known as “The Cure”, but it was proven as dangerous. Anyone who dares to touch the SCP, well, their tissues turns dead as a zombie.

Sighing, she got the keycard for the breach. As soon as she got there, she read the file about the said SCP. His class was Euclid, meaning they can be contained or they are almost dangerous, unlike Keter.

Once she got in, she saw the doctor in a bird mask, and a dead person, whose stomach was all ripped, and it’s intestines were almost out. Poor guy.

Suddenly, the doctor spoke up, “Oh, good doctor! Do you have the disease?”

She looked at him confusingly, “Uh, no—I don’t.”

He seemed friendly. Though, I must be cautious of his actions. She thought briefly.

He smiled under his mask, motioning for the female doctor to sit with him. She has no problems on trusting with this doctor, in fact, she needs to be nice around the other SCPs as well.

“Are you a doctor, my dear?” his voice made her almost to melt. Stupid vocabulary.

Her cheeks suddenly took on a bright, pink hue, and she smiled a shy grin, “Yes, I am.”

He chuckled, “Do you mind me telling your name?”

She smiled, before answering bery briefly, “I am Dr. (First name) (Last name), but you can just call me (First name).”

The doctor nodded in understanding, “Just call me Doctor.”

She gleamed him a smile, getting her files out to check on the SCP, “How have you been lately?”

“I was curing all of the people here with the disease. How about you, dear?”

She looked closely to the doctor, before answering, “My usual task.”

The doctor nodded, “Oh, I see.”

Moments of talking to the doctor seemed to grow a little feeling for her. She always go to the doctor, and talk about their past selves.

When the doctor touched her skin, she didn’t felt anything. In fact, she only passed out. It’s like she was immune to the doctor’s dangerous touch.

Everytime she approaches the doctor, her heart beats very fast. She doesn’t know why. Does she start to like him? Or was it another side effects of the touch?

But, she feels safe whenever she’s with him.

∆ • ∆ • ∆

(First name) skipped inside the area where SCP-049 is. But, she saw the doctor was not there. Instantaneously, she couldn’t see the light.

“Wh—what happened? Hello?”

After that, the light appeared, looking back, she saw the doctor.

“D-Doctor?”

She swore she saw or heard him smirk under his mask, “Surprised, dear?”

She stared at him for a minute, before turning around to face him, gripping the edge of the doctor’s bird mask.

The doctor somewhat gets uncomfortable and a pinkish red glow blossoms on his cheeks were temporarily visible.

“D-Dear, what are you doing?” he stutter.

Her face flushed sanguine as she peered at the doctor, her face moving closely to his, “I was wondering what would your face look like if your mask will be removed.”

His face turned even more red, “W-What will you think?”

She giggled, staring at him, “I think you would look very endearing.”

He can’t help, but to unlink his gaze towards her, trying to avoid her loving look, “You think so?”

She nodded, while slowly and gently removing his mask just below his eyes. It revealed his almost dark, plump, and kissable lips, it was pretty mysterious for a person like her to discover.

“Um, doctor?”

“Yes, dear?”

She bit her lip, promptly compressing her lips together, “I-I think I have a disease.”

The doctor’s reaction grew worried, “What disease? Tell me, and I will tend to cure it.”

> She smiled shyly, brfore stating, “I think I have this disease called “love”. Will you cure it?”

He started to feel the butterflies in his stomach, as she said those words. Love. That is a feeling, right? But, this can’t be. Is she falling for him?

She pushed the mask sidewards, then quickly, but passionately pressing her soft, pulvinated lips. From his mask, the doctor’s mind went everywhere, knowing what would he react.

He has a deadly touch, a deadly “cure”, but somewhat a person just come up to him, and kiss him like this. He did loved her. Ever since she entered the breach, he felt this disease. A disease called love.

He wrapped his hands around her waist, as he pulled her closer to him, making the kiss slightly deep. They both pulled away for air.

> “I think I have your disease as well, (First name).”

(First name) chuckled, before pecking his lips, “I don’t think it will be cured, doctor.”

He smiled, before hugging her, his head just abohe her head, “I do know this might last in a lifetime.”

She nod, “I love you.”

He pulled away from the hug, before leaning in, kissing her again, “I love you too, my dear.”

* * *

 


End file.
